<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A terrible dancer by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026741">A terrible dancer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [423]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, FC Bayern München, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, M/M, TES is actually the best album on earth y'all just don't know it :))), The Eminem Show playing in the background BECAUSE EM &gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;, rr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert ne devrait pas se trouver là. </p><p>Mais il y est.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [423]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A terrible dancer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Español available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130370">Un pésimo bailarín</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17">Deiv17</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">A terrible dancer</span>
</p><p>Robert n'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'est retrouvé dans cette situation, il n'aime absolument pas être invité à ce genre d'événements, et encore moins quand toute l'équipe peut l'observer. Il devrait être chez lui. Regarder les autres danser ne le dérange pas, mais par contre danser le dérange lui, il n'en a pas la moindre envie et n'en ressent pas le besoin. Il n'aurait pas dû venir, même si c'est la fête de Boa, il n'a pas spécialement envie d'être là, Robert n'est pas à l'aise et il n'a pas envie que l'un de ses coéquipiers le mette sur Instagram en train de mourir intérieurement. Le bras qui s'enroule autour de son cou lui fait bien comprendre qu'il fait vraiment tâche dans le décors, seul avec une gêne impossible à dissimuler. Lewy tourne légèrement la tête pour voir Thomas Müller avec son sourire habituel, il pense déjà savoir pourquoi il va lui parler pendant des heures.</p><p>''Puis-je avoir cette danse, mr Lewandowski ?'' Thomas ricane en lui tendant la main</p><p>''Même pas en rêve.''</p><p>''Oh, juste une petite danse, Lewy.'' Son propre surnom semble sardonique à ses oreilles avec la voix de Thomas : Il n'y a qu'un seul choix à faire : s'en aller ou accepter la danse pour le faire taire</p><p>''... Bien.'' Il a fait le pire choix évidemment</p><p>''Je suis honoré, Mr Lewandowski.''</p><p>''Bien sûr...'' Robert gromelle en prenant sa main, le laissant le guider vers la piste de danse, il regrette amèrement avant même que ça n'aye réellement commencé</p><p>C'est gênant. Très gênant. Il suit le rythme de la musique en vérifiant que personne ne le filme. Thomas est un horrible danseur pour ne rien arranger, Robert ira en toucher un mot avec lui à l'entraînement, pour l'instant il se complait dans sa détresse...</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>